''La Cagoule''
thumb|200px|Eugène Deloncle (1890-1944), polytechnicien, fondateur et principal dirigeant de "la Cagoule".thumb|200px|Le C.S.A.R. ne veut et peut pas s'emparer de la rue.[[Fichier:Acsar2.jpg|thumb|200px|Le but un Alzamiento Nacional del 18 de Julio".]]thumb|200px|Policiers enquêtant sur le C.S.A.R..thumb|200px|Plaque à la mémoire du réseau Saint-Jacques et Maurice Duclos.La Cagoule'' est le surnom donné par la presse à l'Organisation secrète d'action révolutionnaire nationale (O.S.A.R.N. ou O.S.A.R.), crée en juillet 1936. L'O.S.A.R. devient, à la suite d'une faute figurant dans un rapport d'informateur, le Comité secret d'action révolutionnaire (C.S.A.R.) Christian Bernadac, Dagore.'' Les carnets secrets de la Cagoule'', France-Empire, 1977. . L'O.S.A.R.N. est constituée, par Eugène Deloncle, comme une force d'autodéfense visant à répondre aux risques d'un coup d'état communiste. Les événements allant du 9 février 1934 aux débuts du Front Populaire font craindre aux milieux non marxistes, une révolution, comme en URSS, les spartakistes en Allemagne, Bela Kun en Hongrie ou les assassinats d'opposants l'Espagne d'avant le soulèvement nationaliste. Le but du C.S.A.R. est aussi de renverser la Gueuse par l'action souterraine et une franc-maçonnerie retournée au bénéfice de la nation. L'O.S.A.R.N. a des ramifications dans l'armée et les services de renseignements. Au niveau international, la Cagoule soutient les franquistes et a le soutien de l'Italie fasciste. Venus principalement des milieux patriotes, nationalistes et royalistes, farouchement germanophobes, l'organisation n'a aucun lien avec les officines de propagande nazies. Philippe Bourdrel, auteur de Les Cagoulards dans la guerre écrit : : Plus d'un demi-siècle après les événements, alors que les passions partisanes se sont apaisées, il est enfin possible de poser sur la Cagoule un regard d'historien et d'introduire, au-delà des fantasmes, les nuances qu'exige l'analyse de ce complot fascisant qui va hanter trois Républiques Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Cette organisation secrète de libération nationale est active en France à la fin des années 1930. Elle est fondée majoritairement par un groupe de l'Action française dissident sous la direction de Eugène Deloncle. Ils estiment que la seule façon de mettre fin à la Troisième République, qu'ils jugent décadente, est l'action directe. Ce qui est condamné par des personnalités comme Charles Maurras et Maurice Pujo. Elle a réalise un certain nombre d'actons terroristes contre des communistes, ses francs-maçons et d'autres personnalités antifascistes. Le directeur de la Banque commerciale pour l'Europe du Nord, Dimitri Navachine, agent soviétique très actif est exécuté par eux. Pendant cette croisade, Carlo et Nello Rosselli, en rien communistes sont exécutés. Les cagoulards exportent des armes à travers la frontière et la Méditerranée pour aides Franco au cours del [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alzamiento_Nacional Alzamiento Nacional]. Un certain Jean Filliol exécute, paraît-il, les deux frères Carlo et Nello Rosselli, à Bagnoles-de-l'Orne, pour le compte de Mussolini. Fortement impliquée ou pas le CSAR à établit de bonnes relations avec une partie du gouvernement italien. Après avoir tenté de prendre le contrôle du gouvernement français sur la nuit du 15 novembre 1937, les membres de l'organisation sont jugés. Ils vont l'être à nouveau en 1948. Philippe Bourdrel, auteur de Les Cagoulards dans la guerre écrit : : Après l'échec de leur conjuration puis la débâcle française face aux troupes nazies, les Cagoulards se sont éparpillés, le plus grand nombre ralliant Vichy et la collaboration mais une minorité se mettant, par patriotisme, au service de Londres et de la France libre Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Philippe Bourdrel, auteur de Les Cagoulards dans la guerre ajoute : : Ses ramifications se sont prolongées jusque sous la V république Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . En effet comment ne pas évoquer les liens très proches de certains membres de la famille de François Mitterrand avec la cagoule, comme d'ailleurs ceux de Nicolas Sarkozy avec certains financiers de cette organisation politique. Il ne faut toutefois essayer de ne pas devenir manichéen. Maurice Duclos, cofondateur du C.S.A.R., va rejoindre avec d'autres cagoulards le Général dès l'appel de Londres. Eugène Deloncle est tombé en 1943, les armes à la main, sous le feu de la Gestapo. Avec l'amiral Canaris ils luttaient contre Hitler. Ses idées à cette époque ne sont pas éloignées de celles d'un Claus von Stauffenberg. La création de l'O.S.A.R.N. (juin et juillet 1936) . L’Insurgé . thumb|left|200px|Le journal des cagoulards, "L'insurgé". Les Nouveaux combattants, parti né de la scission d'une partie de l'Action française, notamment la 17 section des camelots du roi de Paris, se veut le Syndicalisme national des travailleurs et des épargnants. C'est une organisation politique nationaliste créée le 20 août 1935. Ce sont les anciennes troupes de choc les plus actives d'Action française. Ils étaient de toutes les bagarres avec les militants communistes La droite depuis 1789: les hommes, les idées, les réseaux, Volume 197 de Points : Histoire, Michel Winock, Seuil, 1995. . Le 4 février 1936, ce groupuscule se transforme en Parti National Révolutionnaire et Social et on peut la considérer comme l'origine historique réelle de la Cagoule. Le Parti National Révolutionnaire et Social lui succède le 4 février 1936. C'est l'aile légale de la Cagoule. Il a son siège au 31 rue Caumartin à Paris. Le journal L’Insurgé, dont le gérant Gérard de Dampierre. Son Comité directeur est composé de Lefranc, administrateur des Etablissements Lefranc et Ripolin (et gendre de l'héritière de l'entreprise automobile Panhard), de Rabotier, ingénieur, et de Carrelet de Loisy, commis d'agent de change et ancien militant actif d'Action française. L’Insurgé est un hebdomadaire fondé le 13 janvier 1937, à l'initiative de jeunes intelectuels nationalistes : Pierre Monnier, par Jean-Pierre Maxence (1906-1956) et Thierry Maulnier (1909-1988). Parmi ses collaborateurs : Pierre Andreu (1909-1987), Dominique Aury (1907-1998) (la future Pauline Réage auteur d'Histoire d'O), l'intarissable Georges Blond (1906-1989), Robert Francis (1909-1946), le jeune géographe Jean-François Gravier (1915-2005), Kléber Haedens (1913-1967), Serge Jeanneret (1911-2000), Jean Loisy (1901-1992), Claude Roy (1915-1997), le très extrémiste Jean Saillenfest, et le syndicaliste paysan et catolique Louis Salleron (1905-1989). Avec Pierre de Bénouville, André Bettencourt et François Mitterrand, Claude Roy (1915-1997) fait partie de ces étudiants résidant à l’internat des pères maristes (situé au 104, rue de Vaugirard à Paris) qui fréquentent les chefs de La Cagoule, mais ne sont en rien des terroristes d'extrême droite. Cette équipe est formée de journalistes pour la plupart issus de Combat ou de jeunes. L'Insurgé disparaît en octobre 1937 (le dernier numéro est le 42 du 27 octobre 1937). À cette époque l'idéologie dominante chez les étudiants est patriote et de droite. Le modèle de ces nationalistes c'est Jeanne d'Arc. Deloncle . thumb||La seule (?) photo de Jacques Corrèze, fils adoptif et secrétaire de Deloncle.thumb||200px|Eugène Deloncle.En janvier 1935, Eugène Deloncle (1890-1944) démissionne, comme beaucoup de ses membres très actifs, de l'Action Française. Ce fils du'un commandant refusant de quitter son paquebot lors d'un naufrage, officier blessé sur le front de Champagne, est d'une famille de politiciens. C'est un homme brillant : Polytechnicien, second de sa Promotion. C'est aussi un homme d'ordre et un Orléaniste fanatique. Ce Condottiere temps modernes, féru d'histoire des sociétés secrètes et d'ésotérisme, est aussi un maître conspirateur acharné [http://philippepoisson-hotmail.com.over-blog.com/article-33834908.html L'Histoire de la Cagoule.] . Dans un esprit de dissidence vis-à-vis de l'Action Française, Eugène Deloncle fonde en juillet 1936 l'Organisation secrète d'action révolutionnaire nationale (O.S.A.R.N.). L'adjectif nationale est supprimé plus tard et, mal lu, le O est pris pour un C pas la police. C'est sous le nom de Comité secret d'action révolutionnaire (C.S.A.R.) et avec le surnom de La Cagoule que cette organisation est connue de la presse mondiale. Portant ce surnom lui vient de Maurice Pujo de l'Action française. Eugène Deloncle regroupe ses amis autour de lui, les anciens de la 17 section des Camelots du Roi : Aristide Corre (1895-1942), Jean Filliol, Jacques Corrèze, Gabriel Jeantet, Méténier et l'incontournable Dr Martin ! Le général Pierre de Bénouville, Le dernier des paladins, Guy Perrier, Editions du Rocher 2005. . Pierre de Bénouville, déjà ami de François Mitterrand, est selon son biographe, Guy Perrier, l'idéologue de la Cagoule. Si Jacques Corrèze, fils adoptif de Deloncle, est en 1948 pour l’accusation, ... le seul cagoulard à avoir pris des contacts avec la Résistance Le Monde 2-14 février 2009. , Deloncle est assassiné et son fils Louis, blessé, par la Gestapo. Gabriel Jeantet est déporté, Aristide Corre (1895-1942) fusillé par les nazis. Méténier est lui aussi un grand résistant. Le Dr Martin combat pour libérer Lyon et s'engage dans la Septième Armée du général Alexander Patch, où il accomplit plusieurs missions spéciales et dangereuses en Alsace et sur le Rhin Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Seul Filliol trahit la France. Mais pour l'historien Robert O. Paxton, il est évident que Jean Filliol fait partie de ces Français marginaux qui émargent aux fonds secrets de l'Allemagne et de l'Italie à la fin des années. Leurs motivations . thumb|left|200px|Camelots du roi. 6 février 1934. thumb|left|200px|Brigadistes et ce qu'il reste de leurs prisonniers (guerre d'Espagne).La Cagoule est fondée par Eugène Deloncle à une époque où les démocraties vacillent en Europe tandis que nombre de dirigeants se tournent vers l'Italie de Mussolini et l'Espagne de Franco. Winston Churchill écrit à propos de la guerre d'Espagne : : ... Naturellement je n'étais pas favorable aux communistes. Comment l'aurais-je pu alors que si j'avais été Espagnol, ils m'auraient massacré, moi, ma famille et mes amis ? Winston Churchill, La deuxième guerre mondiale, Cercle du Bibliophile 1965. . Winston Churchill, même s'il se fâche dans ses mémoires à cause de l'assassinat de Benito Mussolini par les communistes en 1945, n'est pas fasciste. Néanmoins il a une certaine admiration pour l'Italie fasciste. Eugène Deloncle est orléaniste. Contrairement à la légende mitterrandienne, le comte de Paris n'est pas un homme de gauche. Son fils, Jacques d'Orléans, raconte longuement dans Les Ténébreuses affaires du comte de Paris que son père se voit déjà à l'époque du 6 février 1934 devenir roi. Il reproche à Maurras de ne pas s'insurger. Il imagine les ligues républicaines ou fascistes et surtout l'armée le soutenir. Ce rêve d'une droite unie déclenchant une insurrection comme en Espagne Eugène Deloncle va essayer de le réaliser avec le soutien des élites et de l'armée. Fin novembre 1936, Deloncle rencontre le général Henri Honoré Giraud, alors commandant militaire de Metz ... Les autres figures du parti sont Eugène Deloncle et Jean Filliol. Lors d'une perquisition au siège du parti, le 10 juin 1936, la police saisit des plans des divers quartiers de Paris, portant l'indication des emplacements de ministères, d'ambassades, de casernes de pompier, de poste de police, et y arrête Aristide Corre, Jean Bassompierre, Jean Bouvyer, Robert Tetard et Robert Puireux. thumb|left|200px|Réunion publique du MSR, sous la présidence d'Eugène Deloncle.1er septembre 1940 création, par Eugène Deloncle, du Mouvement Social Révolutionnaire (regroupant nombre d’anciens cagoulards), avec Jacques Corrèze et Eugène Schueller (futur patron de L’Oréal). Graviteront aussi autour du MSR Georges Soulès (Raymond Abellio) et Henry Charbonneau, haute figure nationaliste d’avant-guerre. Ce surnom lui a été attribué par Maurice Pujo de l'Action française. Lorsque ce terme est utilisé par son journal, c'est avec dédain et mépris : Pujo, comme Charles Maurras, le collaborateur le plus célèbre du quotidien L'Action français''e, ne tient pas à ce que son organisation royaliste soit confondue avec cette organisation ouvertement terroriste, dont plusieurs dirigeants sont d'anciens membres de l'Action française. nt était bien subventionné par les industriels. Deloncle avait des contacts avec l'armée et pouvait compter sur la collaboration d'un pneumologue, le Dr Martin, grand collectionneur de fiches de renseignements La Cagoule est patriote et la plupart de ses membres vont se battre courageusement en 1940. Ils vont ensuite opérer des choix divergents, certains se ralliant au général de Gaulle et d'autres entrant dans la collaboration. Maurice Duclos va rejoindre le Général dès l'appel de Londres et entrer dans le renseignement sous les ordres de Passy (Dewavrin). Il prendra le nom de Saint-Jacques. Son réseau couvrira Paris et les côtes de la Manche. Homme très courageux, il mènera plusieurs expéditions dangereuses en France. A Vichy, d'anciens cagoulards vont se retrouver dans les Groupes de protection créés par le colonel Groussard, inspecteur de la Sûreté nationale. Vont y participer notamment Gabriel Jeantet et François Méténier. Certains vont maintenir leurs distances avec la politique de collaboration, entretenant l'illusion d'une indépendance de Vichy, à mi-chemin entre l'occupant et les gaullistes de Londres. Il y aura un climat de compréhension qui permettra des contacts de camaraderie entre les gaullistes comme Duclos et les collaborateurs de Pétain comme Jeantet. En 1941, avec le retour de Laval au pouvoir, ce sera la fin des ambitions des anciens Cagoulards, à Vichy, suite à la dissolution des groupes de protection. Ils étaient, en effet, influents chez l'ancien ministre de la Justice, Alibert, responsable du premier statut d'exclusion des juifs. Deloncle va fonder le mouvement social révolutionnaire (MSR) alors que Marcel Déat crée le Rassemblement national populaire (RNP). Celui-ci est un socialiste tendance SFIO. Il sera ministre de l'Air dans le gouvernement Blum. Déat sera un soutien actif de Pierre Laval, ce qui lui vaudra d'être arrêté par les cagoulards mais libéré par les Allemands. Lors du retour au pouvoir de Laval, le mouvement de Deloncle sera amené à rejoindre celui de Déat tout en gardant son autonomie. Les troupes de choc du parti proviennent du MSR. Un autre ouvrier socialiste va jouer un rôle important : Jacques Doriot. Celui-ci a été maire communiste de Saint-Denis. Exclu du parti, il fonde alors le Parti populaire français (PPF) auquel adhéreront des personnalités comme Pierre Drieu de la Rochelle, Pierre Pucheu ou Alexis Carrel, et qui sera financé notamment par des milieux sympathisants de l'Italie fasciste. En 1941, Doriot va créer la légion des volontaires français et aller se battre sur le front de l'Est. Les cagoulards garderont leurs mauvaises habitudes. Ils seront responsables d'attentats et assassinats en représailles d'actes commis à leur encontre avant guerre. Deloncle va organiser l'attentat contre Laval, en août 1941, lors de la cérémonie d'incorporation du premier contingent de la légion française.Tout ceci fait désordre et va amener les Allemands à réagir, soucieux de ne pas donner à l'opinion en zone occupée une mauvaise image de l'armée allemande. La police française a également mené des enquêtes ayant permis d'identifier certains coupables. Pour elle, seul Deloncle pouvait être responsable de tous les actes criminels. Joseph Darnand, cagoulard de Nice, est promu, début 1943, chef de la milice. Il s'était, en effet, engagé totalement du côté des Allemands. Il sera rejoint par le plus dangereux des cagoulards, Filliol qui sera nommé à la tête du deuxième service de la milice opérant, en mai 1944, à Limoges et à Clermont-Ferrand. La milice va, avec la collaboration des Allemands, opérer le nettoyage du maquis de la résistance dans le plateau des Glières, se montrant particulièrement rude dans la répression.Darnand, lors de sa retraite en Allemagne, va demander à pouvoir continuer à servir, se portant volontaire pour une mission en Italie avec sa milice. Celle-ci lui sera fatale. Eugène Deloncle est tombé en 1943, les armes à la main, sous le feu des policiers allemands venus l'interpeller à son domicile. Tous ses proches, dont sa femme et Jacques Corrèze, ont été arrêtés et transférés par la Gestapo à Fresnes. Ils seront libérés début 1944. Gabriel Jeantet rejoindra la résistance. Il obtiendra l'élargissement de résistants sur le point d'être jugés. Le Dr Martin combattra aux côtés des alliés après s'être évadé de prison. Il gagnera le maquis de Haute-Savoie et puis servira comme agent de renseignement sur le front des Vosges. Maurice Duclos débarquera en Normandie au sein des troupes britanniques, puis prendra le commandement d'un commando effectuant des missions d'information et de sabotage sur les arrières de l'ennemi en Belgique, Hollande et Allemagne. Cependant, après la libération, dans la France libre du général de Gaulle, tous, y compris Duclos, vont se retrouver poursuivis pour les affaires de la Cagoule d'avant la guerre, dont l'assassinat des frères Rosselli. Dans l'assistance lors du procès, le ministre de la Justice en personne, François Mitterrand, viendra écouter François Méténier, peut-être pour le réconforter en raison de leurs anciens liens au sein de la Cagoule. Il faut noter que lorsqu'il reçoit la francisque en 1943, Mitterrand avait accepté le double parrainage de Gabriel Jeantet et de Georges Soulès-Abellio. Il produira d'ailleurs un document en faveur de Gabriel Jeantet lors de sa comparution en chambre civique. Le procès aboutira à plusieurs condamnations, notamment 20 ans de travaux forcés pour François Méténier, quatre ans de prison ferme pour Gabriel Jeantet et 10 ans de détention pour Jacques Corrèze. Il y aura également sept condamnations à mort par contumace dans le cadre de l'affaire Rosselli et de l’affaire Dormoy. Maurice Duclos sera acquitté. Il partira vivre en Argentine et lorsque, en 1964, il se rend en visite officielle dans ce pays, le général de Gaulle bouleversera le protocole en saluant le colonel Saint-Jacques avant des autorités du gouvernement. Il faut noter les liens importants de la Cagoule avec l'entreprise L'Oréal. Elle avait été créée par Eugène Schueller (père de Mme Bettencourt), industriel génial (il avait inventé un procédé révolutionnaire pour la teinture des cheveux), patron social d'avant-garde mais militant d'extrême droite qui finançait l'organisation secrète. Lorsque Deloncle fonda, en septembre 1940, le mouvement social révolutionnaire, Schueller y fut investi de la direction des commissions techniques et comités d'études. S'il ne tarde pas à se séparer du mouvement, il gardera de la sympathie pour ses anciens camarades qu’il n'hésitera pas à aider. Après la guerre, Jacques Corrèze dirigera l'entreprise pour l'Amérique du Sud, Jean Filliol récupérera la filiale de Madrid. Mitterrand lui-même, en panne de situation en 1945, avait accepté un emploi à la revue VOTRE BEAUTE, journal de L'Oréal.Mais ceci n'a aucun rapport avec "l'affaire Bettancourt" d'aujourd'hui! La Cagoule naît de la volonté des responsables du Parti national révolutionnaire (PNR), fondé en décembre 1935 à la suite d'une scission de l'Action française d'entrer en clandestinité pour échapper à la surveillance de la police consécutive aux émeutes du 6 février 1934. En juin 1936, après la victoire du Front populaire, ses responsables, principalement Jean Filliol et Eugène Deloncle, créent l'OSARN (Organisation secrète d'action révolutionnaire nationale), nom que Eugène Deloncle revendique lors de l'instruction judiciaire en 1937 plutôt que celui de Comité secret d'action révolutionnaire (CSAR) (voir plus haut). Si l'Action française sait que l'OSAR existe, c'est qu'une partie non négligeable des dirigeants sont d'anciens camelots ou simplement, d'anciens militants tels que : Eugène Deloncle, l'ingénieur ; Aristide Corre, l'homme de lettres ; le duc corse, Joseph Pozzo di Borgo ; le docteur Henri Martin ; Jean Filliol dit « le tueur » ; C'est aussi le cas de Maurice Cochinaire, de Nancy, chef de la Cagoule d'Alsace-Lorraine; il a été trésorier de l'Action française à Nancy en 1924 et responsable des Camelots du Roi pour l'Est jusqu'en 19361 . Mais pour les membres de la Cagoule, lassés de l'attentisme de Pujo et de Maurras souhaitée, l'heure est venue d'agir. En janvier 1935, Deloncle démissionne et fonde, dans le secret le plus absolu, l'organisme conspirateur. Ami intime d’Eugène Deloncle, Eugène Schueller, fondateur de la société l'Oréal, met ses moyens personnels à disposition de la Cagoule qui organise des réunions dans son propre bureau du siège de la société. En outre il aida financièrement l'organisation ; sous l'occupation il se répand des les journaux collaborationnistes...tout en protégeant ses employés juifs et en finançant la résistance, ce qui lui permettra de ne pas être condamné à la libération (réf. Alternatives Economiques 297, page 78). Des jeunes gens, amis et étudiants pour la plupart, résidant à l’internat des pères maristes (au 104, rue de Vaugirard à Paris), fréquentent alors les chefs de la Cagoule. Sans tous adhérer au mouvement ou faire état publiquement d'une quelconque approbation, il y a parmi cette bande d'amis Pierre Bénouville (issu de l'Action française), François Mitterrand, Claude Roy et André Bettencourt2. Le nom de Georges Loustaunau-Lacau, officier de l'armée française et fondateur des réseaux "Corvignoles", apparaît également. Action subversive| modifier la source Anticommuniste, antisémite et antirépublicain, ce mouvement est de tendance fasciste. À partir de 1935, ce groupe mène des actions de déstabilisation de la République. À la fin du mois de novembre 1936, Deloncle rencontre le général Henri Giraud3. Giraud promet son aide à Deloncle en cas de soulèvement communiste et Deloncle lui annonce que les cagoulards se rangeraient sous ses ordres en échange. Très satisfait, Giraud « est évidemment d'accord pour travailler avec les gens de l'OSARN et souhaite la meilleure réussite à l'entreprise de Deloncle et Duseigneur... » 4,5. Dimitri Navachine (30 août 1889 - 23 janvier 1937), journaliste et économiste russe en affaire avec l'URSS, directeur de la Banque commerciale pour l'Europe du Nord de 1925 à 1930 et ami personnel du ministre Anatole de Monzie, lequel fit reconnaître l'URSS par la France et négocia le remboursement de l'emprunt russe, est assassiné de six coups de baïonnette tronquée, dont un en plein coeur, par Filliol le 23 janvier 1937 avenue du Parc des Prince, entre le Bois de Boulogne, dont il rentrait comme à son habitude à 10 h 30, et son domicile, 28 rue Michel-Ange. L'organisation exerce aussi une répression impitoyable auprès de ses membres coupables d'indélicatesses. Sont ainsi éliminés Léon Jean-Baptiste en octobre 1936 et Maurice Juif le 8 février 1937, probablement pour des malversations financières. Le mouvement tisse des liens avec des dirigeants fascistes du gouvernement de Benito Mussolini en Italie et acheminent des armes au général Francisco Franco en Espagne6 . En échange, La Cagoule obtient un appui financier. Les frères Carlo et Nello Rosselli, deux intellectuels antifascistes italiens, sont ainsi assassinés le 9 juin 1937 pour le compte des services de renseignement fascistes à Bagnoles-de-l'Orne 7. L'OSARN reçoit des armes du gouvernement italien en contrepartie nécessaire. En août 1937, il organise la destruction à l'aérodrome de Toussus-le-Noble d'avions destinés à l’Espagne républicaine nécessaire. Le 11 septembre 1937, le groupement provoque un attentat à la bombe contre la Confédération générale du patronat français (4, rue de Presbourg à Paris)8 et l'Union des industries et métiers de la métallurgie9. Deux agents de police, en faction devant les bâtiments, sont tués par l'explosion. L'enquête permet d'établir la responsabilité des membres de la cagoule clermontoise, rassemblés au sein du groupe dénommé les Enfants de Gergovie. Plusieurs de ces membres appartiennent à l'encadrement de l'usine Michelin. Pierre Michelin, fils de l'un des fondateurs de l'usine, est lui-même suspecté d'avoir aidé au financement de cette section de la Cagoule10. Pire, dans une interview accordée à l'hebdomadaire Marianne fin janvier 1938, un enquêteur dévoile que Pierre Michelin était l'un des chefs de cette section. Après l'échec de leur coup d’État dans la nuit du 15 au 16 novembre 1937, le complot est mis au jour. Le ministre de l'intérieur Marx Dormoy fait démanteler l'organisation le 23 novembre. Des caches d’armes réparties sur tout le territoire sont découvertes. En 1938, plus de cent vingt membres de la Cagoule sont arrêtés. Cela ne permet cependant pas de détruire complètement ses ramifications dans les milieux économiques, en particulier dans les grandes entreprises qui, selon les Renseignements généraux et la police judiciaire, ont financé le mouvement terroriste. Le 5 juillet 1941 Marx Dormoy sera assassiné à l'hôtel du Relais de l'Empereur de Montélimar par d'anciens membres de l'organisation terroriste, en représailles. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale| modifier la source Après l'armistice de juin 1940, plusieurs membres ou sympathisants de la Cagoule se rallièrent au gouvernement de Vichy. Parmi eux, beaucoup d'adeptes de la « France seule » croient en un double jeu de Pétain. Cet espoir se dissipera progressivement avec l'entrevue de Montoire. Jean Filliol, Mouvement social révolutionnaire (MSR), puis responsable de la Milice dans le Limousin Eugène Deloncle, fondateur du Mouvement social révolutionnaire (MSR), qui fusionne ensuite avec le Rassemblement national populaire (RNP) de Marcel Déat. Joseph Darnand, chef de la Cagoule à Nice, il fonda le Service d'Ordre Légionnaire en zone nord qui fut interdit par l'armée Allemande. Antiallemand au début de l'occupation, il tenta par deux fois d'établir des contacts avec Londres (par l'intermédiaire de Groussard, puis du gouvernement d'Alger (GPRF)). Par la suite il fut l'un des piliers de la collaboration. Fondateur de la Milice, il devint Obersturmführer de la SS, et secrétaire au maintien de l'Ordre du gouvernement de Vichy. Jean Bassompierre, membre de la LVF puis de la division Charlemagne des Waffen-SS. Jean-Marie Bouvyer, complice du meurtre des frères Rosselli et chef du service d'enquête du Commissariat général aux questions juives à partir d'avril 1944. le docteur Henri Martin, fasciste antiallemand il s'oppose à Laval et Darlan avant d'être incarcéré par Pucheu, il s'évadera pour rejoindre le maquis. Il participera à la libération de Lyon puis s'engagera dans la VIIe armée américaine. Gabriel Jeantet attaché au cabinet du maréchal Pétain, il rejoindra plus tard la résistance et sera arrêté et déporté en 1944. Simon Arbellot François Méténier Yves Dautun Eugène Schueller André Bettencourt dirige l'organe de propagande antisémite La Terre française, il rejoindra la résistance au début 1943. Jacques Corrèze membre de la LVF Maurice Cochinaire, responsable de la Cagoule pour l'Alsace-Lorraine; il revient à Nancy en janvier 1944 pour y créer et diriger l'antenne locale de la Milice française11. Certains cagoulards étaient de fervents nationalistes, anti-allemands et hostiles à toute compromission avec l'occupant. La lutte pour la libération de la patrie devient donc une priorité, d'autant qu'en 1941, date de l'échec de la Blitzkrieg de Hitler, toutes les chancelleries comprennent que le Reich nazi est condamné. En 1942, avec la victoire soviétique de Stalingrad, chacun comprend que l'Armée rouge de Staline écrasera le Reich et apportera la victoire militaire aux Alliés. Pour ces adeptes du complot et de l'action clandestine, la Résistance est une option naturelle. Et on trouvera des anciens de la cagoule ou de milieux apparentés parmi les premiers résistants: Claude Hettier de Boislambert, qui devient dès juin 1940 un proche collaborateur du général de Gaulle. Maurice Duclos également l'un des premiers à rejoindre Londres, avait fait de la prison dans les années 1930 suite à une affaire de trafic d'arme pour le CSAR. Pierre Fourcaud : fondateur du réseau Brutus. Il a été désigné comme un ancien membre de la cagoule par Duclos, l'a nié lui-même avant d'avouer à Dewavrin en avoir fait partie avant de la quitter suite à un attentat violentnécessaire. Georges Loustaunau-Lacau : fondateur du réseau Alliance. Marie-Madeleine Fourcade, Léon Faye, François Méténier : membres du réseau Alliance. Pierre Bénouville. Corvisart. Paul Dungler : fondateur du réseau Septième colonne d’Alsace. Alfred Heurteaux : fondateur du réseau Hector. Claude Lamirault : rejoint Londres en octobre 1940, sera parachuté pour créer le réseau Jade-Fitzroy. Joseph Pozzo di Borgo, Aristide Corre, Michel Harispe. André Dewavrin, qui travaillait à Londres avec Duclos et Fourcaud a été accusé par André Labarthe d'avoir fait partie de la Cagoule avec la carte no 93. Cette accusation ne s'est pas avérée. Pendant la guerre le réseau d'influence de la Cagoule semble donc s'étendre à la fois au cœur de la France libre et dans le régime de Vichy. C'est ainsi par exemple que le 20 août 1940, Maurice Duclos envoyé en France par De Gaulle, peut rencontrer des proches collaborateurs du Maréchal Pétain par l'intermédiaire de Gabriel Jeantet. L'ancien cagoulard Georges Groussard fonde les groupes de protection du maréchal Pétain mais aussi le réseau de Résistance « Gilbert » alors que Jacques Lemaigre Dubreuil, ancien financier de L'Insurgé, le journal de La Cagoule, soutient le général Giraud, quand Jacques Corrèze, après avoir combattu sur le front de l'Est rentre en France au sein d'un réseau de la résistance. L'après-guerre| modifier la source À la Libération, Jean-Marie Bouvyer bénéficie du témoignage en sa faveur de François Mitterrand, passé à la résistance en 1942. En effet, Bouvyer a caché chez lui du matériel et fabriqué de faux papiers pour le Mouvement national des prisonniers de guerre et déportés, le mouvement dirigé par François Mitterrand et Maurice Pinot. D'autres témoins, comme le capitaine FFI Maubois, ont également attesté de services rendus. Bouvyer a noué une amitié personnelle avec François Mitterrand. Lors de son procès, il affirme avoir renié ses idées des années 1930, se disant prêt à dénoncer tous les dirigeants de la Cagoule qu'il connaît et même à s'entendre avec les communistes autrefois abhorrés12. La mère de Jean-Marie Bouvyer devient en 1946 la marraine de Jean-Christophe Mitterrand. Le procès de la Cagoule eut lieu en 1948. Eugène Schueller, alors patron du groupe L'Oréal, fut un soutien inconditionnel d'Eugène Deloncle et Marcel Déat, collaborationnistes notoires. Il ne fut cependant pas inquiété à la libération, ayant donné des gages à la résistance, comme au régime de Pétain, ce qui lui permit de mettre Louis Deloncle à l'abri des poursuites de ses adversaires politiques. Les sources et sur l'Histoire de la Cagoule et les difficultés d'écrire son Histoire. Parce que la Cagoule reçut avant-guerre le soutien de centaines d'officiers et sous officiers, mais aussi d'une partie de l'Etat major, parce que la situation politique après-guerre fut celle de l'union nationale, ne souhaitant pas mettre en cause une partie du haut patronat qui avait aidé la Cagoule, parce que François Mitterrand, sans avoir jamais été cagoulard, a noué des liens d'amitié forts avec plusieurs de ses dirigeants, parce qu'enfin plusieurs pièces de l'enquête ont disparu, l'Histoire de la Cagoule s'avère difficile. Annette Finley-Croswhite and Gayle K. Brunelle, deux historiennes américaines travaillant depuis plusieurs années sur ce sujet, ont expliqué les obstacles mis par certains conservateurs aux Archives Nationales, pour accéder aux dossiers qu'un jeune conservateur leur avait signalé13. On regrette aussi la disparition le manuscrit des mémoires de Pierre Mondanel, le policier qui a démantelé la Cagoule, déposé après son décès par sa famille à la Bibliothèque Nationale. Les principales sources sur la Cagoule sont les archives du procès, conservées aux archives municipales de Paris, les dossiers de police et de la Justice, conservés aux archives nationales, aussi bien au site de Fontainebleau qu'à celui de Pierrefite-sur-Seine, les archives de Xavier Vallat, avocat de plusieurs cagoulards, conservées aux archives municipales de Lyon. On ignore où sont conservés les carnets de Dagore, manuscrits d'Aristide Dagore dont Christian Bernadac a publié les principaux extraits14. Sa veuve se remarie avec Jacques Corrèze et écrit un recueil de souvenirs "Mémoires sans égoïsme"aux Eds. de la Pensée Universelle 1983, où elle salue la fidélité de François Mitterrand. Mercedes DELONCLE meurt en 1988, à ses obsèques assistera F.Mitterrand. Bibliographie . Christian Bernadac, Dagore. Les carnets secrets de la Cagoule'', France-Empire, 1977. Philippe Bourdrel, La Cagoule, éditions Albin Michel, 1998. Émile Decroix, Complot contre la France. Sous la cagoule... Qui ???, édtions Paix et Liberté, 1937. Brigitte et Gilles Delluc, Jean Filliol, du Périgord à la Cagoule, de la Milice à Oradour, Pilote 24 édition, 2005. Joseph Désert, Toute la vérité sur l'Affaire de la Cagoule. Sa trahison. Ses crimes. Ses hommes, Paris, Librairie des sciences et des arts, 1946, 112 pages. Frédéric Freigneaux, Histoire d'un mouvement terroriste de l'entre-deux-guerres : la "Cagoule", mémoire de maîtrise, Histoire, Toulouse 2, 1991. Frédéric Freigneaux, « La Cagoule : enquête sur une conspiration d'extrême droite », in L'Histoire, no 159, octobre 1992 (p. 6-17). Frédéric Monier, Le complot dans la République. Stratégies du secret de Boulanger à la Cagoule, éditions La Découverte, collection « L'espace de l'histoire », 1998. Jean-Émile Néaumet, Les grandes enquêtes du Commissaire Chenevier. De la Cagoule à l'affaire Dominici (préface de Philippe Bourdrel), éditions Albin Michel, 1995. Pierre Péan, Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin, édtions Fayard, 1993. Jean-Raymond Tournoux, Secrets d'État : Dien Bien Phu, les Paras, l'Algérie, l'Affaire Ben Bella, Suez, la Cagoule, le 13 mai, de Gaulle au pouvoir, éditions Plon, 1960. Jean-Raymond Tournoux, L'Histoire secrète : la Cagoule, le Front populaire, Vichy, Londres, Deuxième Bureau, l'Algérie française, l'OAS, éditions Plon, 1962. Jean-Claude Valla, "La Cagoule. 1936-1937". Les Cahiers libres d'histoire. n° 1. SEDE, 2000, 141 pp. Notes et références| modifier la source ↑ Maurice Cochinaire (26 mai 1896 – 2 novembre 1968) est un ancien combattant, installé à Nancy depuis 1920 comme marbrier-sculpteur. Son nom figure sur les listes du CSAR qui ont pu être déchiffrées; il a le numéro 202 et porte le grade d'adjudant. Deloncle et Pozzo di Borgo se sont rendus à Nancy à deux reprises selon les rapports de police de Nancy, le 11 juillet 1936 et en juillet 1937. Cochinaire a cherché dès 1936 à créer des groupes d'auto-défense contre le communisme. Il serait parvenu à entraîner quelques anciens Camelots mais son activité est restée limitée selon l'enquête du commissaire spécial de Nancy. La police a en tout cas perquisitionné son entreprise à la fin de l'année 1937 sur commission rogatoire du juge Béteille dans l'affaire du CSAR. in Jean-François Colas, "Les droites nationales en Lorraine dans les années 1930 : acteurs, organisations, réseaux", thèse de doctorat, Université de Paris X-Nanterre, 2002 ↑ En 1945, Eugène Schueller exprimera toute sa gratitude envers Mitterrand et Bettencourt pour avoir témoigné en sa faveur lors de son procès pour collaboration en nommant le premier directeur du magazine Votre Beauté puis en finançant sa campagne électorale dans la Nièvre en 1946 et le second en le nommant à la direction de son groupe de cosmétique. Schueller aura aussi contribué au lancement de la carrière de François Dalle, autre mariste de la rue de Vaugirard 1 archive ; Sur les relations troubles du trio Dalle, Bettencourt, Mitterrand, voir Une histoire sans fard - L'Oréal, des années sombres au boycott arabe par l'historien israélien Michel Bar-Zohar chez Fayard. ↑ Pierre Péan, Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin, p. 140 ↑ Selon Péan, le colonel Charles de Gaulle était présent mais les biographes de Giraud ne mentionnent pas cet entretien. Par ailleurs, De Gaulle n'a jamais été accusé d'appartenir à la Cagoule hormis une évocation sans la moindre preuve par Henry de Kérillis, ancien député de Neuilly-sur-Seine dans un pamphlet publié en 1945. ↑ voir aussi Éric Roussel, Charles de Gaulle, éd. Gallimard, 2002, p. 57. ↑ Le Choix de la Défaite, Les élites françaises dans les années 1930, page 365, Annie Lacroix-Riz, Les Edition Armand Colin "Franco, fournisseur d’armes simultané de l'OSARN puis hôte en 1937 des cagoulards en fuite". ↑ Pierre Milza et Serge Berstein, Le fascisme italien, 1919-1945, Le Seuil, 1980, p.392 ↑ Selon des sources familiales, François Méténier, ingénieur, ancien industriel à Chamalières, dans le Puy-de-Dôme, est le principal suspect. ↑ 45, rue Boissière à Paris ↑ Philippe Mangeon, Biographie de Robert Marchadier ↑ Jean-François Colas, op. cit., t. III, notice biographique : il est capitaine de réserve en 1939, il est fait prisonnier en 1940 et emprisonné plusieurs mois dans un Oflag. Il fuit en zone libre, vit d'expédients à Nice. Il est arrêté par les Allemands en 1944, emprisonné au siège de la Gestapo à Paris, condamné à mort mais sauvé par l'intervention d'un chef de la Milice. Il vit plusieurs années dans la clandestinité. Il est condamné à mort par contumace à la Libération, se rend en 1951. Il est alors condamné en septembre 1951 à 15 mois de prison pour « intelligence avec l'ennemi » ; il a bénéficié de la clémemce de la justice pour « services rendus à la résistance ». Il fonde ensuite un atelier d'art lorrain. ↑ Pierre Péan, Une jeunesse française, éd. Fayard, 1994, p 540-541 ↑ Annette Finley-Croswhite and Gayle K. Brunelle, Murder in the Metro : Laetitia Toureaux and the Cagoule in 1930s France, Baton Rouge, Louisiana state university press, 2010 ↑ Christian Bernadac, Dagore. Les carnets secrets de la Cagoule, éditions France-Empire, 1977